Gibbs Turn
by bethsmom
Summary: Okay, so I have read a bunch of stories where Tony is the one hurt and Gibb is there for him. Well, I have turned the tables! No Gibbs is hurt and Tony is there for him! GO ME! NON-SLASH I just can't write that stuff


_A/N: okay, I have started this new little story. I have read a bunch of stories where it is always Tony that is hurt (I'm about to finish a story myself) and Gibbs is always there to help. What would it be like if Gibbs was the one in trouble? This is my thought on it._

Gibbs sat at his desk like any other day. Tony was at this desk doing God only knew what. Ziva was down with Abby and McGee was doing something on his computer.

Tony had been watching Gibbs all day. There was something not right. Tony had noticed that Gibbs had a little sheet of sweat on his forehead and had been swallowing quite a bit. Before Tony could grab the phone to call Ducky…

"AHHHHH" Gibbs yelled as he grabbed his chest and fell to the floor.

Tony was at his side in less than a second. "Boss what is wrong?"

"Chest hurts, can't breath" Gibbs said between the gasps to get air in his lungs.

"Shit" Tony said as he opened Gibbs desk drawer. "Tim call Ducky, tell him Gibbs is having a heart attack. ANDERSON"

"Already calling 9-1-1 Tony" Agent Anderson said from behind the dividing wall.

Tony shook out two Aspirin out of the bottle and gave them to Gibbs. "Take these Gibbs. I know it must hurt, but you gotta trust me"

Gibbs looked at Tony with a look Tony had never seen before. Helplessness. Gibbs took the pills and by that time Ducky arrived.

"I just gave him a couple aspirin." Tony said as he moved to Gibbs head and put it in his lap.

"Good thinking Tony" Ducky was just doing his exam when the EMTs got there. By this time Ziva and Abby where in the bull pen and Tim was holding Abby as she cried.

Tony was just talking to Gibbs the whole time. "Its alright boss. You know if you wanted a day off I'm sure the director would have been more than happy to give it to you."

That one got Tony a smile; the EMTs took over and put Gibbs on a gurney. The pain had stopped by now, but Tony was not leaving Gibbs side. "I'm going with them Tim"

"We will meet you there" Tim said as he got Ziva and Abby together. Ducky was also following the group when Director Shepard came running down the stairs.

"I was in a meeting what happen?" She said looking at the mess the EMTs had left.

"Gibbs had a heart attack" Abby whispered.

"Oh my God" Jenny said as her hand went to her mouth.

"Tony is with him and we are leaving now" Tim said in a voice that just dared her to tell them they had to stay.

"Of course, I'm right behind you"

The ride to the hospital with Gibbs was another story. By now Gibbs was just about eighty percent back to normal.

"I'm fine. Just pull over and let us out" Gibbs glared.

But it did not faze the EMT. "Sorry sir, we can't do that"

"Don't sir me" Gibbs said from the gurney.

"Boss, just let them do what they need to do" Tony all but ordered Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at Tony in a little shock at being ordered by Tony, but decided that would be taken care of later.

Once at the hospital Gibbs was wheeled into an exam room. Tony saw a doctor about to walk in the room.

"Excuse me Doctor?" Tony said.

"Yes?"

"Are you about to go see Gibbs?"

"Yes" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a warning; he is a marine and he is going to fight you. He already wants to go home." Tony said.

"Oh, he will try" the doctor said when a knowing grin.

Tony followed the doctor into the room and almost laughed at the look on Gibbs face.

"I see we met again Agent Gibbs?" the doctor asked.

"Ducky called you didn't he?" Gibbs asked with a roll of his eyes.

"You guessed it. Now tell me what happen?"

"Umm, I'm confused" Tony said.

"I'm sorry young man, my name is Dr. Jeff Chapel or as Gibbs here knew me as was General Chapel"

Tony couldn't help the grin that came over his face.

"Now tell me what happen Gunny?" Dr. Chapel said.

"Just a little pain in my chest" Gibbs said.

Tony stood up "Just a little pain!! Are you kidding me?!? First I noticed him sweating and swallowing a lot. Then just when I'm about to call Ducky he yells and falls out of his chair tells me his chest hurts and he can't breath. Does that sound like a little chest pain?"

Gibbs was a surprised by Tony's outburst. Dr. Chapel just gave Gibbs a look.

"That was when I pulled the Aspirin out of his desk and made him take two." Tony said then sat back down.

"I see" said Dr. Chapel. "I'm going to order an EKG and go from there, but you did have a heart attack"

With that Dr. Chapel go up and left the room to order the test. Once alone Gibbs gave Tony the glare.

"Oh no you don't" Tony said shaking his head. "That does not scare me as much as loosing you boss sorry."

Gibbs looked softened. "It was just a heart attack, I've had worse"

"Okay now you sound like me" Tony said with a small laugh.

Dr. Chapel came back in the room. "Okay we have it all set up, but I do need to get in contact with you next of kin, just in case..."

Before he could finish Tony said "Oh, Ducky is probably in the waiting room"

"It is not Ducky" Dr. Chapel said. He looked at Tony "Can you please get in contact with a Anthony DiNozzo for me?"

Tony was shocked and looked at Gibbs who just shrugged.

_A/N: As I have said many times I am NOT a doctor, I have never seen anyone have a heart attack. I do all my medical research at . The rest I make up. Well, you know the drill Review!!_


End file.
